


Show Me, Show Me, Show Me How You Do That Trick

by impassivetemerity



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe- No Wendigoes, Blowjobs, Brief mention of dysphoria, Brief mention of mental illness, Fingering, M/M, Trans Male Character, brief mention of medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impassivetemerity/pseuds/impassivetemerity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Washington is pretty sure he's died and gone to heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me, Show Me, Show Me How You Do That Trick

Josh Washington is pretty sure he's died and gone to heaven. 

Or at least that's what Chris' fingers feel like as they fuck into him, curling at just the right angle, coupled with soft lips curled around his clit, tongue drawing deliciously lazy lines up it. Josh's fingers are buried in short blond hair, trembling as he resists the urge to press Chris' face harder between his legs, wanting to face fuck him while Chris' fingers pound viciously into him. For the moment, though, he tries to stay patient, tries to keep himself from crying out too loudly so his sisters don't hear him down the hallway and ask questions later. 

There are small noises coming from Chris, little gasps and moans that vibrate against his skin, and fuck if they're not the hottest things he's heard in all of his life, especially when he steals a glance down at Chris, noticing the hand buried in his boxers. He wants to stop and ask if Chris needs a little help, an extra pair of dexterous fingers or a particularly skillful tongue, but his words turn into a whine as Chris gives him an honest-to-god _suck_ and _shit_ he can't even begin to think of anything aside from how hard he's gonna come. And that's when the fucker _stops_. 

"Bro you gotta give me a sec, I'm fuckin' _dying_." Chris says as he surfaces, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. His chest heaves with effort as he tries to breath, white fabric barely expanding.

"You gotta take that shit off, cochise. Don't want you suffocating while you're eating me out." Josh props himself up on his elbows, trying not to grumble as he feels a throb in his groin, hyper sensitive skin practically pulsing for more touch. 

"Yeah, well, you practically jumped me when I got here." There's a lopsided smile on Chris' lips, the same one he always gets when he's giving Josh shit. 

Josh just shrugs, smiling lazily as he reclines, watching Chris as he sits back on his heels, grabbing his glasses that were hurriedly set on Josh's bed, relocating them to the bedside table. He bites his lip like he's thinking, glancing down at both hands, fingers shiny and slick. 

"Wanna give me a hand, bro? Don't wanna get any juices all over my binder." 

Josh makes a face, brow furrowing and nose scrunching at Chris' choice of words. It was intentional judging by his tone and the vague hint of laughter on the offending word, but Josh still shudders as he sits up with a grunt.

"I think I felt myself dry up and shrivel a little." Josh says, and he hopes Chris can see how serious he is, features still pulled into a grimace. Predictably, Chris makes no comment on Josh's expression, his level of vision without his classes eloquently described as can't see worth shit. 

"Guess that just means I'm gonna have to start working on you again, which is, _truly_ , just such a task." His fingers wiggle for effect, accompanied by an eyebrow waggle, and Josh shoves at him as he pulls himself to Chris' level, hands sliding up the soft line of the blond's sides. Chris' skin is always soft, almost annoyingly so, and Josh is almost always a little jealous of him, soft slopes of pale skin contrasting with his own hard angles, tan skin stretched taught over his bones. 

"Feelin' up for a little nipple action?" Josh asks, feeling the need to get Chris back. 

Chris groans at the phrasing, stopping himself just before dragging his hands over his cheeks. Josh laughs, calloused fingers curling at the edges of rough spandex. 

"Bro, are you trying to get me _off_ or get me _off of you_?" 

"Listen bro, I got a drawer full of little friends that are more than willing to volunteer should you fail to rise to the occasion."

"Gee, glad to know I'm so replaceable." Chris says with mock hurt.

"I did _not_ say that. None of them give blowjobs like you." 

Chris snorts as Josh grins up at him, and he bumps their lips together, kissing him for a moment before Josh starts to tug at his binder. 

"Reach for the sky, cochise." Josh pauses, waiting for him raise his arms, "And gimme an answer to that question." 

He weighs his options for a moment, not feeling a tight sense of dread replacing the literal constriction on his chest. It's a relatively safe bet to say yes--he's been having a pretty good day, stomach not churning at the thought of Josh's talented mouth moving over his chest with the usual caution he affords Chris. 

"Oughta be okay."

Josh seems excited by the answer, judging by how he pulls the binder off, letting it fall to the floor unceremoniously as he occupies himself with kissing a line down Chris' collar bone, hands drifting to the waistband of the blond's boxers. He runs his fingers over the newly grown trail of hair, tracing it down until his fingers meet fabric, quickly sliding underneath to push the heel of his palm against Chris. There's a soft gasp from above him, and Josh laughs breathily as his mouth closes over a nipple to suck on it. On good days he can nearly make Chris come from that particular sensation alone, hardly having to give him any attention aside from a well placed thumb. Today doesn't seem much different-- not with how wet Chris already was and their previous efforts before his miraculously bad timing. 

There are small whines coming from Chris as Josh slides a finger into him with ease, thrusting slowly, working him back up. Josh's free hand finds a a pale hip, fingers holding him in place. Chris is already a little overwhelmed with everything he's feeling, and his mind doesn't fight with him for once. " _Small miracles_ ," he thinks, and he's definitely more than a little grateful for those. 

It doesn't take long until Chris is a shuddering mess is Josh's hands, stuttering out his name as he ignores the cramp settling into his thighs, feeling them start to quiver with tension from the position and the growing warmth in his stomach. Josh is pleased with himself, switching to Chris' other nipple as he grips the blond's hip just a little tighter. He wants to make sure Chris stays right where he wants him, getting the perfect angle against his clit with his thumb. Chris sighs out a warning to Josh before he feels his stomach tighten, toes curling into the sheets as he scrambles to plunge fingers into Josh's hair. It feels like nearly every muscle in his body contracts, soon replaced by a soft haze around the edges and Chris wants to just pass out, and maybe even cry, just a little bit. 

"You okay there, Christopher?" Josh asks, looking up at him as he pulls his hand from Chris' boxers, back straightening so he can prop the other boy up. He gets a smile in response that screams just-been-fucked in all the best ways, and Josh's heart might just skip a tiny little bit of a beat. 

"You've literally just spoiled everything else on the planet for me. I've peaked. My life cannot get more perfect than this right now." Chris mumbles into Josh's neck, and Josh laughs, practically beaming. He feels a slight buzz under his skin, and he makes a mental note to take his meds when they're all done with this, the small current of emotions threatening to become a rushing tide. 

"You good to finish me off, or should I do it myself?" Josh fidgets just a little as he asks his question, now painfully aware of how aroused he is. His thighs are practically sliding together, any movement sending a wave of sensation through his body. Chris' breathing is almost back to normal and his voice isn't as heavy with post orgasm slur, all of his limbs finally seeming to regain their bones after a few moments. 

The response to Josh's question is given when Chris pushes him back down on the bed, a hand splaying over his stomach and applying gentle pressure to keep him from squirming too much as Chris nudges his legs open, sighing fondly as he sees the state Josh is in. Heat rises in Josh's cheeks, and he puts he head back against the mattress, practically burning with embarrassment when Chris speaks again. 

"Damn dude, it's like Niagara Falls or something down here." 

Josh covers his face with his forearm, trying not to kick Chris as hard as he can. "You gonna get to business or am I gonna have to hear my junk compared to another wonder of the world?" 

He swears as Chris' mouth lowers on to him, hands instinctively returning to their place in Chris' hair. Chris isn't even trying to be remotely gentle this time around, and Josh has to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from making an absolute racket, wanting to do nothing more than moan as loud as he possibly can for Chris. Josh can feel practically every muscle in his body shaking as Chris alternates between sucking and fucking him with his tongue, so close to just screaming for him but holding back solely so they could keep their private time private. 

It isn't long before Josh loses control, pushing Chris' head down into him, hips arching up as he finally gets what he wants, fucking the blond's face for a few seconds that nearly feel like an eternity. His thighs are like a vice grip around Chris, allowing him no escape until Josh gets off, but he doesn't try to pull away or argue, pulling Josh closer by his hips. Josh comes hard and fast, feeling like a rag doll when his grip on Chris' head goes slack and the blond comes up for a few gulping gasps of breath. His face is an absolute mess, but Josh's sheets soon help the situation. 

"Aw gross, Chris, I was gonna sleep on these." Josh makes a face, too lazy and fucked out to do much of anything besides lay there trying to catch his breath. Chris simply flops next to him, pulling up one of the blankets on Josh's bed. Without the distraction of sex the room has become cold, and Josh isn't quite sure if he was shivering from the temperature or after waves of his orgasm, but he was definitely receptive to the idea of cuddling under a blanket. 

"Throw 'em in the wash, I'm sure you can afford to run your washing machine." Chris murmurs as he settles next to Josh, pulling him closer. The two of them curl together easily, and Josh sighs with contentment, he feels clear for the moment, mind blissfully quiet. His eyelids feel heavy, but he forces himself to move once he remembers something important. 

"Gotta take my meds before we settle down for the great after sex nap, okay?" 

Chris is reluctant to let Josh go, but he relents after only a minor bout of grumbling, opening the blanket around them just enough to allow Josh to reach over to his night stand to grab his pills and bottle of water, balancing the water between his elbows as he wrestles open the pill bottle. He shakes out what he needs, closing the bottle back up and setting it on the night stand before taking his pills, swallowing them with a swig of water. 

"Want your shirt?" 

Chris nods, getting hit in the face with it as Josh crawls back into the blanket as he was, an exhibitionist to the absolute end. There's shuffling under the covers while Chris pulls his shirt on, Josh sitting up to wait until he's dressed to settle back in. A residual exhaustion makes Chris' movements slow, a little clumsier than usual, but he eventually manages to turn his shirt the right side out, and slips into it without too much wrestling.

"Alright, we're good." the blond says after a moment, opening the blanket back up. 

Josh crawls back underneath, making a point to stick his now cold feet on Chris' shins, getting a scream from him. He laughs, earning him a disgruntled grumble while Chris pulls him closer, vaguely hearing an insult lobbed at him. 

"Not cool, bro." 

"Oh c'mon, it was totally _cool_."

"I hate you." 

Josh smiles, feeling Chris' arms settle around him, and he thinks maybe, just maybe, he's peaked for the moment, and everything is exactly as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I have seen trans!Chris and trans!Josh smut, but never both of them together, so I figured that I should fix that. 
> 
> My hc for this is Chris is only a few months on T while Josh is probably a year or two and has had top surgery
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr at gaydragonhell.tumblr.com


End file.
